l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Takao
Takao was a gifted boy who was a student of the Master of Air Isawa Eju, hatamoto of the Ochiyo district of Otosan Uchi, and later reached enlightenment while facing the Champion of the Moon to become the Master of Five. He was well known for wearing his trademark jingasa. Takao's Jingasa (Hidden Emperor 3) Youth Takao was abandoned in a temple in the lands of the Phoenix Clan, and the monks there adopted him because they saw a crow sitting on the branch of an old tree nearby. Takao began to read from an early age, and was very anxious to read the Tao of Shinsei. Way of Shinsei, p. 75 Isawa Eju Some years later, the Master of Air, Isawa Eju, was visiting the temple and Takao met him. The two spent many hours talking, and the Master was surprised at the questions that Takao asked. Eju took the young boy to the Council of Five and started to teach him about the Fortunes and the kami, especially spirits of air. They traveled across the Phoenix lands, and even other lands until Master Eju's presence was requested in Otosan Uchi. Eju answered the request, and Takao travelled with him to the capital. While there, Eju was stricken with illness and eventually succumbed to it and died. Way of Shinsei, pp. 75-76 Ochiyo district Following the serious illness of Eju, Takao was alone until he entered under the guidance and protection of Asako Ochiyo, a monk and the governor of the Ochiyo district of Otosan Uchi. Only one year later Takao had risen to the rank of hatamoto of the the Ochiyo district, and the youngest hatamoto throughout the capital at that. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, pp. 61-62 Takao held this position until the Scorpion Coup in 1123 when he valiantly attempted to prevent the slaughter of the monks in the city, but his efforts were futile. Following the coup he remained the hatamoto of that district for five more years until the Second Day of Thunder. Way of Shinsei, p. 76 Scorpion Coup Prior to the Scorpion Coup Ochiyo sequestered himself within a warehouse he acquired, secretely working on a statue of Lady Amaterasu. During the Coup Takao did his best to put an end to the fighting, but after the fight was over, Ochiyo was deposed by the new Emperor Hantei XXXIX. Takao, disregarded as a young child, was passed over by Seppun Mojiki, who was appointed as governor of the newly named Mojiki district. Takao remained as the district hatamoto. His former Lord Ochiyou emerged in 1124 from his workshop, his masterpiete complete, which was placed in the Temple of the Sun Goddess. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 120 Clan War Takao worked alongside Suana in training the Unicorn's army of farmers who fought on the Second Day of Thunder. Clan Letter to the Brotherhood #2 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) Takao was the Brotherhood's undisputed master of the duel. He never behaved as predicted, as if he knew his opponent's thoughts and deviated from any expectations. Though the sword was swift, Takao's hands and feet were far more dangerous. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, p. 45 Leader of the Brotherhood After the death of Tetsuya in the second Day of Thunder in 1128 Clan Letter to the Brotherhood #3 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Takao became the new leader of the Brotherhood. Hidden Emperor, p. 54 Dealing wiht the Sohei After the Clan Wars, there were many monks who could not return to quiet meditation and introspection as they had before, but took solace in violence. He found a solution alongside Asahina Hideki, and those troubled brothers were sent to study the art of Kyujutsu, a source of focus and serenity. The Order of Wind's Grace was founded. Book of Air, pp. 99-100 Hidden Emperor The Emerald Champion, Kakita Toshimoko, spoke with Takao of falsehoods too great to bear, and if the sacrifice of life for knowledge. The day after Toshimoko vanished over the cliffs of Otosan Uchi. Clan Letter to the Brotherhood #7 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Hitomi Siege of Sleeping Mountain In 1132 Takao was alongside Hoshi when the Brotherhood joined the Naga army in the Siege of Sleeping Mountain. Takao sent Ikudaiu as messenger to Kyuden Hitomi. Rulebook Story (Siege of Sleeping Mountain) Naga Storm Mirumoto Mountain Hitomi twisted by the Obsidian Hand tried to use the knowledge of Shosuro, trapped in the Chamber of Crystal, but the result was the freedom of the Scorpion Thunder and the Lying Darkness began to expand. The Naga cut all the paths to Kyuden Hitomi but their final attack was halted by the Imperial Legions. Starter Quotes (Siege of Sleeping Mountain) Madness of Toturi New Tao Several events had concerned Takao about the truth within the New Tao. The writer, Isawa Osugi, had been executed by the Emperor for her supposed kolat membership, and the man who talked with the Hooded Ronin, the Emperor Toturi I, had been looked as a madmen. The New Tao fell under suspicion. War against the Shadow Champion of the Moon The same year Takao faced the Champion of the Moon in Otosan Uchi at the same time as Hitomi faced Onnotangu. Just as all seemed hopeless Takao reached enlightenment during the battle. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 23 Takao flooded Onnotangu's Champion with the power of Void War in the Heavens (GenCon 99 Storyline Tournament Results) With a single, final, martial strike, Takao unleashed all the hidden powers of the Void upon the Moon. Onnotangu screamed in anguish, and the Celestial Heavens froze in their place. And at the end, the Moon, destroyer of the Kami and slaughterer of mortal humankind, shattered with the force of destiny. War in the Heavens, by Ree Soesbee (Imperial Herald #12) Defeating the champion Takao broke the shadow's control over the city, and leading him to become the Master of Five. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 23 Starter Quotes (Fire and Shadow) Recovering the True Tao Takao commanded the Brotherhood to search the Empire. One half of the true Tao had been recovered, but half had been stolen, taken by the Darkness. Naming the Shadows In 1133 Takao was in the Shrine of the Seven Thunders when he was enlightened by Hitomi as to how to defeat the Lying Darkness. The Shadows had to be named to give it form, and when it was defined it could be destroyed. The temple was attacked by the Shadows shortly after. Temples of the Crow Seven Dragons, by Ree Soesbee (Soul of the Empire storyback) He explained to Daidoji Rekai that mortals must do what gods would not. Maintain Balance (Fire and Shadow flavor) Disappearance In 1153 Takao disappeared, and all attempts to discover his whereabouts were fruitless. The Brotherhood decreed that the Master had gone in search of some pivotal aspect of his enlightenment and made no move to fill the position. Way of the Open Hand, p. 11 See also * Takao/Meta * Takao/CW Meta External Links * Takao (Crimson and Jade) * Takao Exp (Hidden Emperor 5) * Takao Exp2 (Fire and Shadow) Category:Leaders of the Brotherhood of Shinsei